A typical local process, like modulation, stores, processes, and transmits the packets of data by using a plurality of addresses. Another typical local process, like de-modulation, receives, stores, and processes the packets of data by using a plurality of addresses. However, the addresses that are becoming free of data can be recycled to simplify and increase the speed of data processing by any local process.